


This Isn't Love

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, but it becomes soft and consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: He was too trusting, Chikage almost felt bad as he slipped the chocolate coin into his pocket.  It would be easy enough to get Sakuya to eat it - a fake story about how it was a small show of gratitude for being so welcoming to him, despite how much trouble he caused for the company already - and then he would be able to test just how far he could push him until he broke.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	This Isn't Love

**Author's Note:**

> too soft for chikasaku so this went from "mildly bad content" to "fluffy cute sex"

He was too trusting, Chikage almost felt bad as he slipped the chocolate coin into his pocket. It would be easy enough to get Sakuya to eat it - a fake story about how it was a small show of gratitude for being so welcoming to him, despite how much trouble he caused for the company already - and then he would be able to test just how far he could push him until he broke. He seemed like a strong kid, but there is nothing that breaks a person’s spirit more than being betrayed and hurt but someone you thought cared about you. 

“Sakuya,” He said his name with what he’d like to call a practiced friendliness - smiling as he put a hand on the teen’s shoulder, squeezing lightly to assert some dominance over him, “I’m going to head out to go shopping, come with me?”

“Sure, let me get my stuff,” He ran out to the courtyard and Chikage looked to his roommate who was eyeing him - knowing all too well that there was some malice in his actions. But Chigasaki wasn’t going to say anything about him trying to prey on Sakuya since at least he was of age, barely but legally he was fine - Itaru couldn’t say the same about his relationship with Muku. 

“Where are you going with him?” Itaru asked, looking up from his phone briefly to smirk at him. Itaru was just as bad as him, but his methods are a bit less criminal than what he did - but still, they would be roommates in prison.

“Out, I need to get some spices and Sakuya has been good to me so I’ll treat him to whatever he wants,” That wasn’t a lie, he was more than happy to spoil him before he ruined him since it would be another thing for him to question. 

“Ready to go,” Sakuya was smiling as he returned to them, unaware that he was walking right into danger. He didn’t even bat an eye when Itaru called out for them to be safe and  _ ‘use protection _ ” - which could have been because Sakuya didn’t know what that meant or if he just assumed it to be more of Itaru’s stupid chunni speak. Either way, it only made Chikage more excited to go through with this - if Sakuya was as innocent as he let on, he would be so scared and he would love to see the fear in his eyes as he came to. He probably didn’t even have to go as far as drugging him, he could just take him back to his hideout and he probably won’t put up much of a fight. But that route was filled with too many unaccounted for possibilities that were too great for him to ignore. 

He didn’t need to buy anything, but lead Sakuya into shops as if he had a purpose - collecting some things to keep up appearances; he allowed Sakuya to wander around purchasing his things before meeting up with him in the front.

“Look what they had,” He pulled out a bag of chocolate coins, putting it in his pocket and pulling out the ones he laced out and hide them behind his back - making sure that it would work he put on in each and held them out for him to pick, “Let’s see if these will help your chances.”

“Oo left!” Chikage opened his hand, revealing the shiny wrapper before showing him the second one in his other palm, “You cheated?”

“I wanted you to win,” He smiled as he handed them both to the younger boy, “As a way to say thanks for welcoming me into the troupe and trying to get through to me.”

The chocolates were shoved into his mouth as he smiled up at Chikage - his eyes sparkling with what he wanted to call Sakuya’s dumb innocence, but he knew that it wasn’t just an act but the boy’s unwavering optimism. He ate them both so their effect would happen fast and Chikage knew that they had to move before he dropped in the middle of the crowded shopping district and raised concern.

“Sakuya, let’s take a walk for a bit,” Chikage took his hand and led him down a side street, closer to his hideout and Sakuya went along without question. He was too naive and trusting for his good.

* * *

“Chikage-san?” Sakuya’s groggy voice was soft with no hint of panic or fear in his tone as he pulled at the restraints on his arms - his head fell to the side, trying to find where the older man was in the barren room. 

“You’re awake,” Chikage's shadow fell over his naked form, but even then Sakuya smiled in his hazy state. 

“Why did you tie me up?” 

“Because I wanted to see you panic and scared,” Chikage sighed as he climbed over him, straddling the younger man’s thighs and rubbing his hands over the smooth skin of his chest - his fingers brushed over his nipples and Sakuya moaned, attempting to arch into his touch, “I didn’t want you to fight back either.”

“Chikage-san,” His name fell from his lips so softly, not a plea for him to stop but rather an encouragement for him to keep going - unashamed that he was turned on by the turn of the situation, “You don’t have to do this.”

He was hard, cock bobbing against his stomach as he tugged at the restraints once more - smiling as he lifted his hips trying to grind against Chikage, whining when it didn’t do anything for him. He tried again and Chikage smiled, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock - stroking him slowly and watching as his body reacted to the touch; hips arching into his hand, eyes rolling back and mouth falling open as a soft gasp left him. 

“For someone who just tried to get out of things,” Chikage squeezed down at the base of his cock, savoring the pained whine that left the redhead’s lips, “You sure seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Chikage wasn’t sure if the night was ruined by Sakuya’s enthusiasm to be touched, rather than struggling in fear and disgust - or if he was turned on by it. Innocent little Sakuya being a deviant, getting turned on even after being drugged and whisked away to some strange room - Chikage was curious to see just how far he could go before it was too much for him. 

“I wasn’t trying to get out,” Sakuya swallowed, turning his head away as a flush colored his cheeks, “You don’t have to tie me up. I wouldn’t fight you.” 

“You want this that badly?” Chikage’s hand came down hard against his cock and he instinctively curled up, but he moaned as he rubbed his thigh to comfort him. He didn’t plan on hurting him just to get a reaction at this point - that would be too cruel, even for Chikage’s taste. But he wanted to see just how far he could push until enthusiasm turned to regret; he hadn’t had many relationships where the sex was a hundred percent had with clear and excited given consent, he was sure that’s what Sakuya was giving him. The method to get to that point is dubious at best, but he was sure that didn’t matter now.

“Yes,” Sakuya smiled as he looked away, “But please, I don’t like being tied up like this.”

“Fine, but if you try anything I won’t hesitate to hurt you,” Chikage smiled as Sakuya nodded, not a hint of fear at the threat as he waited for the restraints to be undone. It wasn’t anything major, some good quality leather cuffs that he bought from a sex shop that wasn’t strong enough to hold back someone with like December or Omi who had the necessary upper body strength to break the cheap hardware store chain that kept them to the bed frame - but someone like Sakuya who was small and weak, he felt secure with just those.

“Chikage-san?” Sakuya reached to touch the older man - hands roaming over his still clothed thighs and his eyes darted between the growing bulge and his face, “Why didn’t you just ask me to do this?”

He seemed upset by that and not the rest of the situation - Chikage wondered if this was his first time doing this as more time passed. He would have liked to have been his first, to steal away the innocence that the redhead wore so well - but he was fine breaking him if that was the case. Chikage might not be his first, but he was more than happy being the one that he remembered the more; whether that be a good memory or a painful one was up to Sakuya’s outlook on things.

“Would you have said yes if I asked?”

“Yeah,” Sakuya’s face turned red as Chikage ran his hands over his chest - pinching the hardened nubs until he was thrashing under him and whining, “I… I like you, Chikage-san.”

“I can tell,” Chikage smiled as he got off of him, watching as Sakuya sat up and moved to touch himself as he looked at the older man staring as he began undressing. He was so eager, smiling shyly as he folded his clothing neatly just to extend the wait for the younger boy - his eyes widened when his boxers came off and Chikage faced him, “Is this your first time?”

Sakuya nodded as he laid back against the mattress, he didn’t seem like he was lying but he didn’t seem nervous. His hands tucked under his knees, holding his legs open and presenting himself for Chikage like he was met to do this.

“You seem like an expert,” Chikage smiled, grabbing a bottle of lube from his table and uncapping it. He poured some on his finger, laying next to him and rubbing his cold digits over his hole - feeling his body tense and relax, his head turning so he could look at Chikage with a smile, “You’re so relaxed. Are you sure this is your first time?”

“Uh,” Sakuya looked away and Chikage knew that he hit  _ something,  _ “It’s my first time with someone I like.”

Chikage sighed - he knew what Sakuya meant by that and he couldn’t break someone who was already broken. He didn’t want to. He leaned in, pressing a kiss against his shoulder before rubbing his hand over his cock - taking his time, stroking him with a gentleness that never thought he of all people was capable of but he was an actor now and could play this part well enough. 

“Who was it?” His hand never stopped moving, peppering kisses on the skin he could reach, “I’ll kill them for hurting you, Sakuya.”

He wasn’t lying about that, he’d happily kill anyone who hurt the bundle of optimism and sunshine in his hands. He knew he wanted to hurt him, but Chikage knew that he was a bad person who did bad things. He’s a person that  _ experienced _ too many bad things that he wasn’t even sure how to do things the right way - approaching someone for anything other than intel or as a part of his act wasn’t his strength, he was too closed off and apathetic to develop a relationship with people. He did like Sakuya, he looked forward to seeing him for their little coin trick battle and he enjoyed talking to him because of how excited he was. But even with all the bad things he experienced, he was still good and still smiled. Chikage envied his resilience. 

“Chikage-san?” Sakuya turned so he was facing him, pulling the older man’s hand away from him, “It’s okay that you took me here, I… I would have said yes if you asked. I’m not mad at you for doing it.”

“I’m not a good person, Sakuya,” Chikage sighed and climbed over him, getting annoyed by the growing tenderness between them. It was suffocating him and he was uncomfortable, “I wanted to take away your innocence and ruin you so you only wanted me. I want to be your everything, take away all your thoughts until it’s only me.”

“Chikage-san?”

“Just Chikage is fine,” He raised the teen’s hips, smiling when Sakuya shifted so he was more comfortable under him like this was the most natural thing in the world, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Sakuya nodded, his body relaxed even when Chikage lined himself up - he was barely prepped but he didn’t seem to mind as Chikage lined himself up, pushing into him slowly. He moaned, softly but loud enough that Chikage was able to hear him. It was such a nice sound, so soft and needy that he didn’t even let the fact that Sakuya’s body was so readily accepting him ruin his mood. He wanted nothing more than his innocence to be ruined, but he mistook his optimist and his naïve nature for innocence in a rare miscalculation of character.

“Chikage, can you kiss me?” The request wasn’t what he expected but he couldn’t deny that this experience didn’t meet any of his expectations for the day. He leaned in, smiling when Sakuya’s arms wrapped around his neck - his lips pressing against his jaw in quick, sloppy kisses against his skin were frantic and he didn’t know if he was doing it to distract himself or for the affection, but it was amusing nonetheless. His hips rolled forward, filling the boy completely - his lips covering Sakuya’s just as he moaned; the sound muffled between their unpracticed lips. He was never this… considerate of his partners, usually a one night stand where he was probably too rough with them or the quick sessions with December in moments of frustration while they were in hiding - it was always emotionless and primal in nature. There was never kissing or a hint of caring in his actions, but Sakuya was a different story - somehow able to twist his actions from unsavory to just misunderstood, letting him lose the edge that he prided himself with. 

“How does it feel?” Chikage pressed his hips forward and Sakuya moaned, nails digging into his shoulders as he just babbled in response. He was already a mess - sweat covering his skin making his hair stick, eyes glazed over as he stared up at Chikage like he held all the answers in the world.

“Feels good?” Chikage smiled as he frantically nodded, arching against him and gasping as the angle changed. His legs were shaking, threatening to give out from under him and Chikage pulled back - wrapping an arm around his waist and moving them so Sakuya was on top of him. Normally he’d like the control of having someone trapped under him but Sakuya was pliant and allowed himself to be handled like a doll. His fingers dug into his hips, hard enough that he would probably be bruised up when they were done but Chikage was more than happy for everyone to see the marks he left on his pale skin. 

“Chikage, I’m close,” Sakuya mumbled and rubbed his face against his neck, moaning softly as his body was practically slammed down onto Chikage’s cock - the angle just perfect that he was seeing starts with every rough hit to his prostate, he didn’t know what else to do besides holding onto him tighter, “Can I? Please?”

“Go ahead, Sakuya,” Chikage pulled back, giving himself enough room to wrap his hand around his cock - smiling when Sakuya twitched and came against his fist, painting his stomach with streaks of white, “You’re so good, Sakuya. Such a good boy.”

“Keep going,” He smiled and it made him look thoroughly fucked as he blinked up at him, trying to focus on him but he wasn’t able to, “I can keep going.”

Chikage nodded - he could tell that Sakuya was ready to stop, he looked so tired and he winced when Chikage continued to thrust; his body was limp and fell against the mattress and Chikage wanted to capture it forever. He looked perfect like this and he could easily forget the fact that he wasn’t his first time because he knew that Sakuya wanted him in a way that went against how he acted; he wanted him in a way that wasn’t just as a companion in a troupe, but he wanted him in a way where Chikage owned him. 

“Sakuya, who was it? Who do I have to kill?” Chikage asked and Sakuya smiled before his eyes opened in shock at his words. He blinked, scrambling back so he was holding onto him. Chikage didn’t want to upset him but he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to do this knowing that someone was out there who hurt him - before he came into the picture, so Sakuya had to be young when it happened.

“I don’t know,” Sakuya mumbled against his neck, “I… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Chikage didn’t want to make him more upset but he wouldn’t let the issue rest - he would find whoever it was and kill them, “I’ll protect you from now on, Sakuya. If you ever need me to kill someone just tell me, I’ll do it. I’ll do anything for you.”

Sakuya gasped, twitching again as he cried out - his cock weakly twitching against their stomachs in a dry orgasm. Chikage didn’t know if it was the slow rock of his hips that triggered it or the promise that he was at his mercy, but the way he clenched down on him - gasping from over stimulation as Chikage chased his release with harder thrusts was euphoric. He wasn’t sure if he was capable of love, but he was sure that this wasn’t just him trying to get himself off with Sakuya’s body like he was used to doing and that was close enough. He cared about Sakuya’s pleasure, not wanting to force him into thinking about a time where  _ he _ wasn’t the one that was touching him. His pleasure was his to give, something he could pretend could be held over his head if he needed to get his way but he was sure that it would be unnecessary - Sakuya would do whatever he asked just to make him happy.

“Chikage,” His name was moaned out and that was enough for him - pushing as deep as he could, he took a deep breath, hips twitching slightly as he spilled into him. He smiled as Sakuya let go of him, letting Chikage pull out before stretching out and smiling at him, “I love you.”

Chikage hummed in response, focusing his attention on Sakuya’s hole - clenching at nothing and spilling cum onto the bed under him. He didn’t want to hear those words, not from someone like Sakuya - someone who despite everything, was still pure-hearted and good. Someone like that should fall in love with someone worthy of it, someone who would be able to reciprocate it fully - someone other than him, at the very least. “Let me clean you up, you can rest up alright?”

“Can you just stay with me for a while?” Sakuya asked as he watched Chikage move around the same room - soaking a towel before coming back and wiping down his thighs and stomach making the young boy giggle. He pulled his boxers back on, carrying him to the top of the bed and letting Sakuya cuddle into his chest. It wasn’t the most natural feeling to have someone so comfortably vulnerable with him, it made him clench his hand - open and close, over and over trying to shake the way that his chest filled with warmth, “Next time you can just ask me, okay? I’ll always say yes to you, you don’t have to hurt anyone.”

Chikage nodded, arms still at his side as Sakuya wrapped his arm around him and rested his face against his chest. He wasn’t doing anything, in particular, to make alarm bells go off, he was just blissfully unaware of the type of person that he really was. Maybe he wasn’t and just didn’t care. There had to be a motive behind him so eagerly, so blindly giving himself up like this. But he refused to believe that it was  **_love_ ** .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> itamuku ref bc they own my dick and yeah chikage and sakuya got off 2 the idea of chikage killing someone bc same. sry this took 4ever, i am going 2 try and complete my requests b4 school starts again  
> [requests r here and u can ask 4 something else while i am active lmao ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/)


End file.
